You Were There
by roseimagine
Summary: It finally begins to sink in, the emotional attachment, the bond we share, there was always something more between us…I was so happy to see you once again. I hope we see each other again even if it's just you as a figment, though, my imagination will never do you justice. After Psycho-Pass Movie. One-Shot


_So I was super inspired to write this after rewatching the psycho-pass movie. I can't express how much I ship Akane and Kougami, there's probably no couple I ship more in all of anime. Alas here is a small piece I wrote hopefully I did them justice. Enjoy :D_

* * *

 **You Were There**

* * *

"Is it possible to miss someone this much?" It had started with Akane needing an analyses on some items that were at the crime scene of her current case but then somehow Shion had gotten her to talk about Kougami.

Shion found it amusing how much he really was on the young inspector's mind, "yeah, it makes sense to miss someone you care about." She was typing in all the data Akane had given her but her eyes shifted to look at Akane, "or is it love?"

"Love? Hmm…" It had crossed her mind many times, she thought it was abnormal how much she thought of Kougami but usually discarded the idea.

"Akane don't tell me you're that dense?" _Figures, the inspector who cracks the hardest of cases doesn't know about romance,_ Shion chuckled at the thought.

"It's not like that at all." Akane's voice rose, she was on the defensive now. She had been so focused on her studies or never really felt she needed to be in a relationship at the time, her success was very important.

"Tell me then how many guys have you dated then?" Shion continued to press forward. Truth be told she didn't know what she won with making Akane admit her feelings but is was proving to be the most entertaining thing she had done all day.

"Well there, there was this one guy in high school and…" Akane began to fumble her words which was strange, she was becoming more flustered than she should be.

"My dear Akane your out of practice. Where's Shinya when you need him." It would have been interesting to see an exchange between the two, no doubt the office would be an interesting place to be if the broody enforcer was still around.

The inspector sighed in response, she too wondered where he was at the moment, no doubt he had continued forward and was still very well hidden.

"And there it is, love." Akane's response betrayed her usual serious demeanor if Kougami was mentioned. If more proof was needed all you had to do was look at the way she reacted when there was a possibility of Kougami being in SEAUn. She took the risk of going by herself to that battle ground nonetheless she had found him there and met up with him successfully.

"It couldn't be." Akane said shaking her head, a dusty rose color began to settle in her cheeks.

Shion laughed, thinking that the young girl denying her crush was absurd. "Well why not? Dating a criminal sounds exciting." She knew that the fact of possibly dating Kougami who was considered a criminal wasn't what bothered her, age difference didn't seem to matter to Akane either. Maybe her sense of professionalism or was she just shy about admitting it?

"He would never come back; I wouldn't let him risk it." Akane admitted, it was too dangerous for him and she couldn't bear the thought of him being captured by Sibyl, she would do it on her own terms. For now, it was better for him to stay hidden even if she continued to think and want him back. Shion finished typing and soon after Akane's wristcom beeped, the information was ready for use. "Thanks for the data Shion."

"Yeah no problem." Akane left quietly, Shion rolled her chair to look at the inspector as she left, the blonde analyst still wanting very much to continue the conversation."Hmm, if you could only see how much she cares about you Shinya, you'd definitely come back for her." She knew there was something between Shinya and Akane an indescribable bond between the two, something that could traverse location and time itself. Shion shrugged, she did wish she could have seen him too. From what Akane mentioned he hadn't changed but she described him in a whole new light.

* * *

"You haven't changed, but should I move on?" She said mindlessly looking at the cigarette, the fumes set her at ease. She had continued this routine even now that she had seen him. Even though, in her usual doctor visit they had told her time and time again about the dangers surrounding this habit.

Ginoza turned to look at her believing she spoke to him but then took notice that she was staring at the cigarette on the tray. _She really wasn't trying to hide how much she missed Kougami_ he thought. "Don't tell me you're that tired?" She also probably didn't realize he was still in the room with her.

"Oh, Mr. Ginoza!?" She stood up in a fuss, her chair dropping behind her. "I didn't know you were still here." She picked up the chair and sat down trying to mask her embarrassment by looking at the different tabs on her screen. He felt bad that he had essentially interrupted her train of thought like that but it wasn't right for her to continue thinking of Kougami and thinking of him out loud was something distressing to say the least.

He cleared his throat, "leaving before the inspector on duty isn't right." He cared about Akane and her decisions, he would keep her safe and give advice when he thought it was needed. Not to mention he had a strong sense of responsibility for her.

"That's just like you but it's late and we've done all we could today. Let's call it a night." She put out the cigarette, turned off her computer and light. She took her coat from the back of her chair and put it on.

"Or an early morning you mean." Ginoza looked at the digital clock and noticed it read 2am.

"Yes so it seems." Akane said coming to peer at Ginoza's monitor. Akane continued to walk to the entrance of the office but she waited for him to turn off everything of his as well.

Akane and Ginoza walked out in silence, she accompanied him all the way to his room since it was on her way out of the building anyways.

Akane peered at the enforcer under her bangs, he was unusually quiet right now, it didn't matter though she really didn't feel like speaking since her weariness was beginning to sink in. Though Ginoza was really trying to think of something positive to say to her as they walked. So as they stopped at the entrance of his quarters he thought the direct approach was always the best approach, "Inspector don't think about him too much, worrying hasn't ever gotten anyone anywhere." Kougami didn't merit to be on Akane's mind, she had far more important things to worry about than that rouge.

"I'll be fine Mr. Ginoza, goodnight or should I say good morning?" She didn't turn to face him, not wanting to worry him further with her saddened expression. As she stepped outside she clutched the jacket it close with both her hands trying to prevent it from opening. The wind felt as if it was blowing right through her garments, it was truly turning out to be one of the coldest winters she had felt.

* * *

"What could you be doing right this minute? Sleeping under the stars perhaps, are there stars where you're at? Maybe sleeping in an open field? No, reading under a small light sounds more like it." Akane looked up at the sky, trying to picture him, although, all she saw was pitch darkness. No longer wanting to linger in those thoughts of him she put out the cigarette and walked back inside closing the sliding balcony door behind her.

She had an early shift today and she should at least get some sleep, not that her psycho-pass would suffer from lack of sleep but she did try to take good care of herself but perhaps her current habits of second hand smoking and lack of sleep showed otherwise.

A warm shower wouldn't hurt before bed, perhaps she would find peace in the warm, comforting droplets covering her skin. As soothing as it was, she felt no different just warmer. She put some comfy sweats on and a robe feeling it was colder than usual.

As soon as she stepped out of the steamy bathroom, she realized why it was so freezing. Stunned she didn't move any further from the bathroom entrance, she noticed the glass door leading to the balcony was open even though she could have sworn she closed it. Maybe a strong wind pulled it open or did someone break in?

She stopped breathing, wanting to take in every possible sound coming from her surroundings. There was a steady pace making its way towards her bedroom. A tall shadow stopped at the edge of her bed and sat down. He was cast in shadow but she felt at ease as she smelled the aroma surrounding the figure, it was distinct: Spinel cigarettes.

"It was because I saw you again," It was still sinking in, the thought of seeing him had left her in a great impression, "you were here once before too." She was grateful to him for being there for her when she needed him most. The Kamui case was very dark and the ordeal was very traumatizing but she pulled through thanks to his words.

"Hmm?" He sounded confused at her words, he shifted his posture all attention on her.

"When I was feeling at my lowest point, you smacked some sense into me." She softly patted the area of her head that been touched by him. She moved closer to him, the bathroom light was barely illuminating him, he was still very much a shadow. She wanted to touch him, wondering if he was really there with her. She knew she couldn't handle the truth if it turned out to just be a figment of her imagination, so she would have to refrain from any physical action.

"Of course I did, you needed it." She could hear the light chuckle in his voice. "I had faith you would pull through, you're the strongest of us."

She smiled at his words, seeing him here proved even more how much she thought and cared for him, "will I ever catch you?" Kougami always seemed boundless. He followed his beliefs and there were moments where they could see eye to eye but this wasn't one of those time. He wouldn't willingly come to her, not now especially with the bounty Sibyl put on his head. She had been very lucky when she was approved to inspect the rebels in SEAUn but now he was more than out of reach.

"I'm counting on it." He seemed unsure about his answer but in all honesty she was the only one fit for such a task. "But for right now, just know that I'm okay." He gestured her to lay down and take some rest. She was beginning to feel the weight of the work day on her body and happily obliged. She felt the bed weight shift and Kougami's warmth seemed closer, his presence felt very real now.

"Can you prove it?" She hadn't seen what had happened to him after almost getting shot by Nicholas Wong and his psychopathic army. All Ginoza had said was that it would be better if she forgot about him. So that begged the question, _was he really safe wherever he was?_

He sighed, "I told you before, I won't go down easily and-"

She interrupted knowing very well what her duty was. "It's my job to chase after you." He had smiled at his own words being repeated by her and she did too but she had been heartbroken at the time because that was the moment they had been separated by the special forces, mercenaries hired by Nicholas to murder them and any resistance they met. She had taken those words to heart and remembered them well for when they met again.

"Right, so don't worry and take care of yourself, insp-"

"Don't call me that." She had already told him once before, there was no need for those honorifics between them.

"You really are something Akane." He said taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"I told someone before, that you were a difficult person and I did have my doubts about you. But in the end, you were the perfect and…. only guy…for….me..." The drowsiness final took over and she succumbed to sleep.

"Akane." He got up and placed the blanket around her. Kougami stroked the side of her face as lightly as he could, thinking _she'd been through so much and that there was possibly still more to come. Whatever fate had in store for her, she could face it with her head held high and firm beliefs, she had proven that much._ He walked quietly towards the slide door, opened it and faded into the rest of the darkness.

* * *

The morning she woke up she noticed two cigarettes in the ash tray near her bed. She couldn't remember last night well but… _he couldn't have been here_. She might have lighted two cigarettes without memory perhaps…

* * *

 _Well I hope it wasn't too sad. This also begs the question, was Kougami really there? Let me know what you readers believe._

 _Well hopefully you readers join me in another story! :)_

 _-roseimagine_


End file.
